Jack and the Sodor Construction Company
|producer(s)=Phil Fehrle |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)= *Michael Angelis *Michael Brandon *Erik de Zwart |no_of_episodes= *13 *26 |released=2006}} '''Jack & the Sodor Construction Company' (or Jack and the Pack ) was a mini-series devised by Phil Fehrle to be a spin-off of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. All thirteen episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Production Plans for this mini-series were soon scrapped following HiT Entertainment's takeover, likely due to it being considered too similar to their other construction-based series, "Bob the Builder". Twenty-six episodes were planned, but due to HiT Entertainment’s takeover and budget constraints, only thirteen (half of the series) were filmed. The characters of the Sodor Construction Company first appeared in two sixth series episodes, Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need, which were written as the pilot episodes for the mini-series. On the 24th of August 2006, a US DVD called On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures was released, containing six episodes of the series. Later, on the 2nd of October that same year, a UK DVD called Thomas' Trusty Friends was released, containing eleven episodes of the series, including all the remaining ones that had not yet been released. Since then, The Pack has made appearances in The Great Discovery special and the twelfth series episode Percy and the Bandstand. Jack returned in CGI form in the 2013 special, King of the Railway and appeared again in the second 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, in which Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty also returned. They have since become recurring characters, and starting with the twenty-third series, new members have started being introduced. For this series, large-scale models of Thomas, Percy and Trevor were built. Thomas and Percy's models are now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan (previously on display at Thomas Town). Trevor is preserved to Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. They also own a 7 plank truck that was used during the show's production. Episodes Pilots Completed/Released Cancelled Songs * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Foreman * Henry * A Workman (does not speak) * Trevor (cameo; full role cut) * Gordon * James * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Jem Cole * Toby * Edward * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Henrietta * Bertie * Elizabeth * Harold * Tiger Moth * Cranky * Stephen Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Big Mickey (faceless; music video cameo) * The Horrid Lorries * The Vicar of Wellsworth Characters Introduced * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Dryaw FC Coach * The Experts * The Piano Lady * The Photographer * The One-eyed Truck * The Loader * Nigel Trivia * This series was filmed alongside the seventh series in 2003 , but not released until 2006. * This mini-series, if classified as a series in its own right, is the shortest series to date, having only thirteen episodes. * Lots of the episodes had different titles (e.g. Oliversaurus; Who's the Boss; Buster 1, Moles 0; Byron Saves The Day; Nelson Gets Carried Away; Five Easy Pieces; Scaredy Scaredy; Another Fine Mess) but they were renamed to include Thomas or Percy. In fact, only 4 episodes kept their original titles. (Jack Owns Up, The Tortoise and the Hare, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud) * This is the second series directed by Steve Asquith, following the sixth series. * The opening and closing credits for the spin-off series use the eighth series intro sequence and credit scene. * This series was never shown in Latin America, Brazil, Denmark, Hungary, Italy, South Korea, Russia, Norway, Finland, Japan, Greece, Israel, Poland, Czech Republic, Romania or Sweden. * Percy's model for this series has red step ladders on the end of his running board instead of green, and his dome is green instead of gold. * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Horrid Lorries were "especially built to work at the Sodor Construction Company." It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be a part of the Pack. * This is the only series to feature Alfie's horn sound. * If classified as a series, then this the only series in which where Gordon, James, Henry, Toby, and Salty appear, but do not speak, as well as the only series in which where Toby does not appear outside of stock footage. ** Also, if that being the case, then this is the only series in date where Edward does not appear. References de:Thomas und seine treuen Freunde es:Jack y la Compañía Constructora de Sodor he:ג'ק וחברת הבנייה של סודור pl:Jacek i Firma Budowlana ru:Джек и Содорская строительная компания Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Thomas & Friends